1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor module and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an image sensor module having high structure strength and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the trend of the module miniaturization and low-cost of the electronic product, the appearance of the wafer level module (WLM) technology draws people's attention. The WLM technology miniaturizes the size of the electronic product and reduces the manufacturing cost by mainly the wafer level manufacturing technology. The WLM technology may be applied to the manufacture of the lens module of the image sensor module such that the size of the lens module may be reduced comparing to the traditional lens module and maybe applied to the camera module of the electronic device, such as notebooks, mobile phones, etc.
FIG. 1 shows the cross-section view of the conventional image sensor module using the WLM technology. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional image sensor module 100 has an image sensor device 110, a spacer 120 and a lens device 130. The spacer 120 has a through hole 122 such that the light emitted to the lens device 130 may be emitted to the image sensor device 110 through the through hole 122.
The bonding area between the image sensor device 110 and the spacer 120, or the spacer 120 and the lens device 130 is smaller conventionally. Therefore, the problem of insufficient bonding strength to each other easily occurs. In addition, during the subsequent process or transportation, when the image sensor module 100 sustains an impact, the image sensor device 110 and the spacer 120 (or the spacer 120 and the lens device 130) are easily displaced or even separated such that the imaging quality of the image sensor module 100 is lowered or the image sensor module 100 is damaged. Moreover, the conventional spacer 120 is usually made of the transparent material, such as glass or plastics. Therefore, the flare passes through the spacer 120 easily during optical imaging such that the noise ratio of optical imaging of the image sensor module 100 becomes significant to lower the imaging quality.